Let's sing a sing with Persephone and Nico
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: This is a story about two band, Hunters of Artemis and Hereos of Olympus must write a song together, but the problem is that both bands can't write, so they go to the radio star Radio Rebel. Nobody knows her identity except her manager and friends. Thank you for the author for letting me make my own version. ON HOLD
1. Sing a song with Persephone and Nico

**Fem Percy (Persephone) x Nico**

**It's a story dedicated to the original writer and the story is called sing a song on who couldn't finish it. I took it and made it my own. The first chapter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the original writer, this is my first story.**

**This is a story about two band, Hunters of Artemis and Hereos of Olympus must write a song together, but the problem is that both bands can't write, so they go to the radio star Radio Rebel. Nobody knows her identity except her manager and friends. Secrets will be revealed and love will brew.**

Chapter 1

Nico POV

"So what do you think" asked Apollo.

The names Nico Di Angelo. That's right ladies, lead singers of the "Heroes Of Olympus". With my messy dark brown hair and black hair, I can get any girl to fall for me.

"But the Hunters are like our enemies" Leo said

We just got asked to work with the Hunters! or main enemies. And Apollo(our manager) is asking us to write a song with them! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Your probably confused, so let me explain. Me and my friends Leo, Jason, Conner & Travis are in a band called The Heroes of Olympus

Leo Valdez is the joker of the band. He plays the drums and he is pretty good at it, if I don't say so myself. With his curly brown hair and warm brown eyes, he thinks he can win over many girls hearts. Keyword: Thinks. So all in all he's major flirt.

Jason Grace: the goody two shoes, the perfect son, always doing the good thing. With his blond hair in a military cut and electric blue eyes. He even looks perfect. He plays base in the band. And without him, we would no order.

Conner & Travis Stolls, you'd think their twins with their matching curly brown hair and blue eyes, but their not , Travis is the older one you can tell because he is a inch or two taller. They're the pranksters of the band. And piece of advise, hide your wallet when they're near. Travis plays lead guitar and Conner keyboard.

Now you are probably wondering, who the heck are The Hunters of Artmis?

Well, they are a band just like us, but they are all girls. They consist of Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardner and Bianca Di Angelo. We always had this competition on who the best is ,and it is obviously us!

Thalia Grace: drummer of the hunters. Has black, short spikey hair that ended to her shoulders and electric blue eyes, and you would that she is punk, and she is Jason's twin sister.

Piper McLean: she plays keyboard. She has brown unruly hair and colorful eyes. She is undoubtfuly beautiful and she is a tomboy, but can be girly sometimes and Jason has a massive crush on her

Annabeth Chase: lead guitar she has long curly honey blond hair and stormy grey eyes, but don't let the fact that she is a blond fool you, the chick is a walking dictionary. But she is girly. And Conner has a crush on her.

Katie Gardner, plays base, she has long red hair and warm brown eyes. She is a softy , sweet and girly and Travis has major crush on her ...every one has a crush but me...I am going to die alone ...nah I am to hot to die alone.

Bianca Di Angelo, lead singer, has long wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. She is a major softy, but can be tough sometimes. and she is my twin sister. And Leo got a crush on her, but I swear if he even thinks of doing a move on her...

"Not going to happen. "I said

"Oh, come on please!" said Apollo

''Why would we do that?" asked Jason

''Well, since your song writer quit and their song writer quit, we were thinking, why not write a song together'' said Apollo

''But, if we all don't know how to write songs, what's the point in working together to write a song! ." said Conner

''Well, your going to get some help from a pro, your age '' said Apollo with a sly smirk

''Who?" asked Leo

''Radio Rebel''

Radio Rebel. The number 1 radio star/singer/song writer, nobody knows who she is, but she is without doubt talented. And for us to meet her in person , and work with her...

''YES!" we all shouted.

**I do not own this chapter, this belongs to u/4535752/anonymous-2001 and the adopted author of this story. Thus the story is dedicated to them. I do not own PJ or the HOO**

**I know there is punctuation mistakes, and I did my best to correct it. I got this from the original owner.**


	2. Meeting a Mysterious Girl

**I am going to mix Percy and Radio Rebel from Disney together, so read the story! Do not blame me if I got somethings wrong from the movie, I am too lazy to look it up. :-( , and don't yell at me for the grammar.**

**I do not own PJ or HOO, it belong to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV

We were on our way to the recording studios called MCA recording studios on our bus, when our bus stopped.

"Apollo, what is going on!" yelled Leo.

"oh, just picking up the Hunters of Artemis" shrugged off Apollo.

" the Hunters of Artemis, just great." I thought.

" WHAT!" Everyone in the band yelled besides me.

Even though everyone looked angry, Jason, Leo, Connor and Travis were very happy.

I knew they were excited to see there crushes. I, on the other hand was trying not to strangle Leo for thinking about my sister.

We stopped outside of Moon Recording Studio.

The Heroes of Olympus besides me almost ran into the lobby. I told Apollo that I was going on a walk.

I was just walking around when I wasn't looking and crashed into someone.

" Ow that hurts" I said while rubbing my head.

I opened my eyes and saw a pretty girl also rubbing her head.

"Score." I thought.

I got up and offered her my hand, but she refused.

She stood up and I got a good look at her. She had sea-green eyes with a rebellious twinkle and was wearing black skinny Jeans and a black shirt with a blue flower on it.

"Sorry, I crashed into you, what is your name? My name is Nico." I told her, hoping she would recognize my name.

" My name is-." she said.

" Opps, I am late gotta go." said the mysterious girl.

" See you soon"I told her

"bye Nico" she said in a rush, then waved and ran.

I headed back to Moon Recording Studio and little did I know was that I will be seeing the mysterious girl soon.


	3. Meet the Hunters of Artemis

**here is another chapter, hope u like it. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HOO, this disclaimer is for the rest of the chapters**

Nico's POV

I got back and the rest of the band was waiting for me outside.

I was surprised, and then Jason explained to me that all of us needed to be there.

I nodded and we all entered the lobby.

We entered Moon Recording Studio or the MRS when we went up to the manager of the Hunters of Artemis, Artemis herself.

"Hey, little sis!"said Apollo

We were shocked, we didn't know Artemis was Apollo's sister.

"We are twins for the last time and I am older!" Artemis yelled.

Again, at this point we were staring jaw open at the two.

"What ever you say _little sis."_ replied Apollo.

"Ugh, men."Artemis said in a disgusted voice.

"Hey!"said all the boys in the room.

"Anyways, right this way, and please don't touch anything." Artemis told us with a pointed look at the Stolls at the last part.

"Ok, we won't."eveyone said except Leo and the Stolls who were probably planning something.

We entered the waiting room, which was a room with 4 couches on each side and one table, waiting for 5 minutes which seemed like forever. Leo was tapping his fingers on the table, Jason scanned everyone making sure we behaved, and Stolls were on one couch talking in low whispers. They were probably talking about their next target in pranking.

Finally, the door opened and entered the Hunters of Artemis.

The Hunters were wearing clothed a lot like the Hunters in the Hunters of Artemis legend.

That is where they got there clothes.

We stood up and we went to one side and the Hunters on the other , and we were glaring at them, and them us.

Apollo, noticing the tension cleared his throat and told us to go to our bus. Artemis told the Hunters the same thing.

The Hunters left first. Then we left. As we were leaving I heard Artemis yell, "WHERE IS MY WALLET!"

We all looked at the Stoll brothers who had an innocent look on their face. I wondered who Radio Rebel was, as we got on the bus. Little did I know, a surprise awaited for me.


	4. Vote

I was wondering if you guys want a Leo x Calypso or Leo x Bianca. I was leaning toward Leo x Calpso, but it is your vote. Tell me what your vote is in the comments. I will update soon, don't worry. :-)

P.S, if you guys don't vote, I will just choose one myself. Sorry about that.

- mysteryreader6626


	5. Thank you

Thank you for all your votings so far, votings will close at the end of 2014, I will continue the story and then decide. Thank you all. I will update soon.

From,

mysteryreader6626


	6. Arriving

**The long awaited chapter, I am so sorry for it taking so long! I was reading other fanfics from other things like anime. I was also thinking how my stories were short and not that good, so I'm changing that from now on. Well let us get on with the story! P.S, I like to call myself Kate.**

Nico's POV

We drove to MCA studios, even though the my bad mates had crushes on the Hunters of Artemis, they still didn't want to work with them.

Each and every one of them were frowning, well except Leo who was fumbling with chopsticks, cloth, and who knows what else.

We all know Leo was a fantastic builder just like his father. Everyone else likes to bet on what Leo is going to create, and trust me that when i say we bet, we bet all sorts of stuff. We bet from millions of dollars (which when I told my sister, let's just say she was _REALLY_ angry) to pieces of hair that the twins _found_ from the Hunters of Artemis. (When I say found I mean plucked from their heads when they sleep)

We finally arrived at the studios when the Hunters of Artemis got off of their bus and just walked without waiting for us.

WE ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER, BUT THEY DON'T EVEN WAIT JUST A FEW SECONDS! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH OUR RIVALS!?

Our band was ticked. Period.

After a few minutes, Jason got us all to calm down, (it took me the longest) we walked into the studios where we meet Radio Rebel.

**How was it, I hope it satisfied you guys.**

**Kate(my pen name):Now Nico, do me a favor and do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: why should I after you are forcing me and my band mates to work with our**

**RIVALS!**

**Kate: pretty please with a cherry ontop **

**Nico: (sigh) mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own PJ or HOO.**

**Kate: :D thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! There wasnt enough votes so continue voting please. Signing out. mysteryreader6626**


	7. WHAT!

**Well since my last chapter was short, I am gonna post another chapter on the same day.**

**I might post another chapter after this one but we will see. Well, now for the chapter.**

Nobody's POV

The Heroes of Olympus walked into the lobby.

Connor muttered "Wow..." and everyone else nodded in agreement. Wow wasn't enough to describe the lobby. The lobby was an AQUARIUM, no perhaps the sea in a lobby.

Nico said " Come on guys, we are late."

Everyone ignored him. The band looked around the lobby.

There was glass on the sides of the wall and ceiling. Behind the glass, was filled with water and full of sea creatures. On the wall, there was 2 inches of the real wall on the bottom and top, running around the walls and ceiling. On the wall was painted like the ocean's bottom with sea weed, shells, sand, crabs, and more. On the top side of the wall, it was painted with the surface of the ocean and the sun setting. The floor was granite and sea-green tile around it.

When you enter, the front desk was black and on the right corner. In the middle is the elevator and the door was glass. On the left wall in the middle were 2 sea green coaches. Each coach could seat 5 people. The coaches were pushed together side by side and on the right end was a small wooden circle table and on the other end was also the same table. Across from the coaches was a flat screen T.V.

Nico yelled" WE ARE LATE YOU GUYS AND WHILE YOU GUYS ARE GAWKING AT THE LOBBY, THE HUNTERS ALREADY LEFT!"

That snapped the band back into reality.

The band ran to the elevator after Jason told the front desk their appointment, and gave him the floor and number.

They quickly hit the the number 7, with 10 floor in total, rushed to the recording room.

With Nico the front, the Heroes of Olympus weren't looking where they going and Nico crashed into a girl.

The mysterious girl he met earlier in fact. Nico still trying to catch her eye stood up and offered his hand. The girl quickly stood up and ran away without giving the band a second glance muttering something. Travis was the only one to hear something that the girl said. He heard the word late.

Nico quickly got rid of the shocked face he has (because he was one of the most wanted guys out of the whole band), and rushed to the recording room with the band closely behind him. When they reached the rooms, the Hunters were already there. Thalia had an annoyed face and the rest had dissapointed faces.

The band confused saw who else was in the room, Mr. Neptune. Mr. Neptune told the Heroes that Radio Rebel can't come to the meeting.

WHAT! The band shouted.

"I am sorry because Radio Rebel still has school to go to and has a history final." Mr. Neptune told them. " Wait a minute, I have an idea" said HOO manager Apollo walked with Artemis."Mr. Neptune can we talk to you about the idea" said Apollo. "Of course", they walked outside closed the door then after an minute walked back in.

"Well, Hunters and Heroes, me and Artemis have this idea..."

**Like, hate it? **

**I hope you love it, one of my longest chapters yet, it took my more than an hour for this chapter and the one before this one.**

**Kate: Connor do the disclaimer**

**Connor : why**

**Kate: cause I can make you never walk, talk, and...**

**Kate: I know! I can make you never to be able to see annabeth ever again or never be able to kiss her.**

**Connor: ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!**

**Kate: please do it **

**Connor:... mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesnt own PJ or HOO**

**Kate: thank you **

**Connor:...because she isnt somebody who is like me**

**Kate: HEY!**

**Kate: thank you and please vote!**

**Signing out, mysteryreader6626**


	8. The Idea!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! YAY! LET'S START!**

"..."

" Well,"said Annabeth, "what is it?"

"The idea was (dramatic pause) for you guys to go to school!"

"WHAT!" both of the bands screamed.

Annabeth was the only one happy about learning at school. Connor and Travis were happy about pranking everyone there and getting a reputation. The rest were kinda happy, bored, angry, or annoyed.

" Why do we have to go!" complained Leo.

" Because all in the schools in the school district as Radio Rebel, so you are going to have the same schedule as Radio Rebel's." replied Apollo.

' So we going to the school so we have the same schedule as Radio Rebel" said Jason

" Yes, _boy_." told Artemis. Jason frowned when she said boy.

" But what about our fans!" argued Thalia. This caused everyone to blink and imagined going to a school with tons of fans trying to be their friends.

" You guys have to get a education" argued Apollo. Soon everyone was arguing. Apollo, Artemis, Annabeth, the twins, Jason, Bianca, and Katie were voting for school. Bianca because she could make new friends and Katie because she could join a gardening club. Jason decided getting an education was a good thing. The rest were on the side of no school. Finally, Artemis had enough.

" Hunters and Heroes, you both are going to school and don't argue with me Thalia." said Artemis. The Hunters sighed. Katie, Annabeth, and Bianca because they knew an angry Artemis meant bad news. The rest because they had to go to school. Thalia gave the Heroes a look that said " Help get us out of this." It followed with a glare.

Nico sighed, he knew there was nothing he could do. They, the so called "Heroes", nodded glumly. The bands exited the room and buildings with many things weighing on there minds. When the Heroes of Olympus got to there bus, the twins and Leo were arguing about going to school. Nico sighed and was wishing for earplugs.

When the Hunters got to the bus, Bianca got the girls together for a meeting. They began to discuss stuff like clothes they were going to wear, what classes they were going to sign up for, clubs, boys, and ect.

**Kate: FINALLY DONE! YAY!**

**Leo: So, anyways can you make all the girls fall for me at school.**

**Kate: What about a certain girl that's name starts with bi and ends with anca**

**Leo: What ( stammering)**

**Kate: HAHAHA! Anyways do the the disclaimer.**

**Leo: mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own PJ or HOO**

**Kate: Thanks Leo and bye you guys. Don't forget to review and VOTE! **

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	9. The Wheels on the Bus Go Around

**Hello, everyone, sorry for not updating really fast. Anyways, please check out my other stories!**

**Nobody's POV**

"Why do we have to go to school?" Leo complained for like what? The 35th time?

"Leo, our manager told us too." Jason replied _every time._

" But, why do we?" Leo complained again.

"LEO! STOP COMPLAINING AND GET ON WITH LIFE!" Yelled Nico. Leo gulped, he knew an angry Nico wasn't a good one. Leo shut his mouth and started playing with a piece of paper and tinfoil.

"Thank you." Said Travis. "I couldn't hear us planning our welcoming prank."

"Why are we riding a private school bus? Questioned Conner. Everyone else rolled their eyes, Apollo told them 20 times.

"Conner, Apollo said to fit in like every other kid, but a public bus, well we would be ambushed by fans." Replied his brother.

"Oh, ok." Said Conner. "Leo, get over here." Leo walked over. They started whispering and then...

_"The wheels in the bus go around and around, around and around, around and around._

_The wheel on the bus go around and around, all the way home."_ They started singing off key. It wasn't long before everyone in the bus was laughing their head off at the ,three's singing.

"Why were you singing like that?" Jason said while rolling on the floor.

"The tension was high." The three shrugged.

"I need help." Nico gasped. Everyone got up and grinned at each other.

"Hey, you know everyone here has a crush on someone,"said Jason, those who did noded," everyone except Nico."

"Where are you going with this." Nico said suspiciously.

"He's saying, why don't you get yourself a crush." Joked Conner. Nico rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say,

"Like when how you spy on Annabeth _all the time_." Nico retorted. Conner turned a tomato color, while the rest were chuckling. He opened his mouth to say an excuse, but the bus driver interrupted them.

"We are here." He/she said (was the driver a boy or girl, the Heroes didn't know). Everyone got up and exited.

**Okay. Got that done. **

**Kate: Jason, as the good boy you are, please do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Alright, Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own PJ or HOO**

**Kate: Thank you, and as your reward, a medal! Nah, I am joking. Anyways, VOTE and review.**

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	10. School

**Finally! The part you all were waiting for, anyways I think I am gonna split it into three chapters. Nico's POV, Annabeth's POV, and Persephone's. Anyways, here it is**.

**Nico's POV**

So, the bus arrived and we were packing up and getting off. As we were heading towards the door, Connor's blush finally disapeared. Travis was snickering behind his younger brother, Connor heard and turned around, then elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"Owwww!" Wailed Travis. "Bro, that hurt."

"Sorry, my dear twin, that is what you get." Replied Connor. Jason rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Anyway, we must go to the principle's office to get our schedules" said Jason. Everyone nodded and got off the bus together. Huge mistake for them. It seemed at though everyone was waiting for them, well, the girls at least.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, IT IS THEM!" Screamed some crazy fan girl.

"Just great," I thought ", just great." I groaned and braced myself. "Who was the idiot who told everyone we were coming." I thought. We tried to to make our way through, but it was too much. Some girls tried to tear off our clothes! I was wearing a skull shirt, a leather jacket, and my skull ring. Conner and Travis were both wearing a white t-shirt with the words prankster in black, and they wore black pants. Jason wore a purple shirt and jeans. Leo, ...I didn't even know what he was wearing because I couldn't see him with Jason blocking my view. I saw a bus like ours pull up right behind ours. And exited...the Hunters.

"Nico! Marry me!" screamed a crazy girl. Thalia came out of the bus and gave her a disgusting look, I figured because Artemis lectures about how girls should stay "single". Annabeth saw us and decided to pity us. She pointed at us and said some things to the rest. They all got in a argument, and finally made their way towards us. "We are saved" all of us thought.

Thalia grabbed me, Piper-Jason, Annabeth-Connor, and Travis-Katie. Leo was trying to flirt with some hot blond chic. Keyword, tried. So in other words, he epically failed. Bianca frowned when she saw him flirting, and I was worried if she liked Leo back. Don't get me wrong, Leo is a great guy, it is just that he doesn't deserve my sister. Then again, I think no one deserves her. Bianca grabbed Leo's elbow and dragged him away towards the entrance of the school. Leo struggled at first, but when he saw it was her, he stopped.

"What in the world happened to you guys? " Annabeth questioned, we opened our mouths to reply,but Thalia interrupted us.

" You guys could have shouted for help instead of us walking over there and getting you guys our here." Travis, Connor, and I scowled at her. My sister and Jason, foreseeing disaster, decided to intervene. Jason stepped in and pushed us apart. I noticed that we all were standing really close.

"Let's head to the principle's office to get our schedules." Said my sister. We all nodded and entered the doors of our new school. Or as I like to call it, a new adventure _and_ doom.

**So, was this chap alright? **

**Kate: I hope I did a lot better.**

**Katie: Of course you did Kate.**

**Kate: (beaming at Katie) I always knew I liked you, then again I have a similar pen name to yours. **

**Katie: Yeah, hey what is your real name?**

**Kate: Nuh, uh, not telling.**

**Katie: Okay.**

**Kate: Do the disclaimer?**

**Katie: Um, ok, mysteryreader6626 or Kate doesn't own PJ or HOO**

**Kate: Thanks, Katie. Anways, COMMENT IF YOU RATHER HAVE LEO WITH BIANCA OR LEO WITH CALYPSO. YOU CAN COMMENT MULTIBLE TIMES. Review and VOTE! **

**mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is currently on hold. I lost my inspiration, but perhaps I will update a chapter or 2 then it is on hold. I promise that when I have the inspiration, I will continue to write, but right now I like writing Wings of Fire instead. **

**- mysteryreader6626**


End file.
